The present disclosure relates to virtual machine process management, and more specifically, to process scheduling.
Cloud Managed Services is an emerging market in the public, private, and hybrid cloud sector. Cloud managed services are interesting for both enterprise, and small and midsized businesses (SMB) information technology (IT) landscapes as a major market for business value and improvements to an entity's respective clouds. If cloud computing is about “create, delete, start, stop, and restart”, then cloud managed services is everything about what happens once a virtual machine (VM) is created and started, including but not limited to, Anti-Virus, Backup, Disaster Recovery, Monitor, Health-Check, Patch, Security, and Compliance.